The Silence of the Crying
by thelucky-blackcat
Summary: The Pokemon World has fallen to a new power. Will the character's from each region band together to fight this overwhelming force? All regions represented. Rated T for now. OC. Kind of Dark. Lots of pairings.


The Silence of the Crying  
By: thelucky-blackcat aka MC

Author's Note: Hey guys, this is my first Fanfic :) All of the Character's appearances are based off the ones in the Pokemon Manga but with slight changes, their personalities are not the same though. They are all 17-18 years old and look slightly older. There are two OC's as well who will be described in the story. All of the character's Pokemon are reworked as well so they may be different from the manga. Also, take note that this story is rated T but it might eventually be rated M, which means if you can't handle adult stuff, leave :P. Thanks much, and enjoy! ~ MC

"Speaking"

"**Scene Switch"**

"_Thought or Flashback"_

The Silence of the Crying

Nobody saw it coming, no one was prepared for the horror and devastation that would so suddenly grip the Pokemon World as

the evil organization, Team Void, seized power. It was as if all of the leaders of the various wicked teams throughout every

region had realized they wanted the same goal, world domination, and had combined to achieve their ultimate goal. Although

the teams did not want to work together they agreed that if they all controlled part of the world they would be happy. The

various leaders of the teams became a council, and they appointed one ruler to lead them to victory. So the teams combined,

each supporting the other as they ran rampant throughout each region. The first to fall was Sinnoh as Team Galactic overran

the region, soon followed by Unova and Team Plasma, then Kanto and Team Rocket. Johto and Hoenn fought hard to defend

their freedom. All the gym leaders, champions, and major figures had fled to the two regions along with many refugees fleeing

from the concurred lands. Team Void focused its power and summoned many legendary Pokemon under their control to

destroy the remaining resistance. Suddenly the sky turned dark and enraged legendary Pokemon began attacking the regions.

The remaining strong Pokemon trainers had no hope of winning. In a matter of weeks the whole world had fallen under Team

Void's control and had been divided among the council. Giovanni took Kanto; Archer took Johto, Archie and Maxie Shared

Hoenn, Cyrus controlled Sinnoh, and N and Ghetsis claimed Unova. All of the leaders controlled some of the world but they all

answered to their leader, a man named Caos. None mentioned the name without shaking with fear at all of the destruction he

had caused. The Pokemon World had fallen under a dark shadow. The sky was black now; the imbalance of all the legendary

Pokemon coming at once had caused the weather to become unstable as well as the wild Pokemon, whom had became

violent. The cities were now run by their respected leader and had become bases or had been destroyed. Caos first order was

to round up all of the gym leaders and champions and either kill them or brainwash them into submission. Their Pokemon

were taken and compiled into the Void Army, which soon became a serious force to be reckoned with. The next step in Caos'

plan was to covert the entire population into his minions. They would be uniform and be issued Pokemon instead of having

their own. The cities were no longer populated by citizens but brainwashed grunts only concerned with living for their leader

and shutting down resistance. There seemed to be no hope left for the Pokemon World, except for small pockets of hidden

rebellion that were incredibly secret. These rebellions were small and had to be kept hidden for if they were found out they

were quickly destroyed.

(**Normal POV**)

White choked through her gag as she was bumped around in the cargo box she was contained in. The train she was confined

on was moving rather quickly and at every turn she was thrust against the walls of her cell. Her arms were tied behind her

back and her legs were bound, preventing her from regaining her balance. Her dark brown hair was up in a ponytail but her

pink and white hat had fallen of and was crumpled in the corner. Her legs and arms were scraped and her short jean shorts

and white tank top did nothing to stop the injuries. She rolled onto her stomach to try and stabilize herself. Her mind was

racing and she mentally scolded herself for ending up in this situation. Her pockets were empty and the familiar sense of panic

filled her gut, her Pokemon were taken from her and she'd probably never get them back. She turned her brown eyes to the

bars of the cell next to her where a man was lying unconscious on the ground occasionally sliding across the floor with the

turns of the train. His dark hair was crumpled and his sweatshirt and jeans were ripped. He was gagged and tied as well just

like her. White could tell he was muscular because of his strong arms, which were extended behind him in cuffs. White stared

at his face and it brought tears to her eyes. "_Oh Black," _She thought shutting her eyes as she let the tears fall, "_I'm so sorry! _

_Why did I not stay_ _with you? Why did I run?"_ Her shoulders shook from the sobs and an overwhelming sense of loneliness

enveloped her. White curled up the best she could to avoid damage from the train and shut her eyes, wishing she was back

home.

_(Flashback)_

_White was lucky to escape the round up that was happening in her small town. She was bloodied and bruised but the strong _

_hands that held her in the dark room had pulled her off the streets into safety. She was shaking uncontrollably because her _

_mother and friends were outside in the bloodbath, their Pokemon being taking and used in the same army that was destroying _

_her town. "N-no, they c-can't be doing this! I need to help them p-please!" She couldn't even speak through the hysterics and _

_was sobbing uncontrollably. "Shh, White, it will be okay. Don't worry we'll get them. Right now I need to keep you safe and if _

_we go back outside we'll both be captured or killed." Said the voice. A soothing hand ran through her hair, "There are more of _

_us and we are going to rebel against Void when we are strong enough." White turned to try and see the voice's face but she _

_was met with pitch-blackness. "Who are you? Why are you trying to save me, of all people?" Then the arms around her _

_hugged her tighter, "Because, I love you." It hit her like a train. The memories came flooding back, that voice, even though it _

_was more mature and deep, how had she not recognized that voice? Her eyes blew wide and quickly struggled out of his grip _

_only to turn around and come face to face with him. She took out her Pokedex and shone it on his face. There sitting before _

_her was Black. He was much older looking and his face had thinned making it angular and striking. Black reached out to her _

_and ran his hands through her hair. "I'm sorry I've been gone so long." For a moment White forgot about the raging war _

_outside and her attention was focused on Black. He pulled her closer to him and his hands went to her cheeks, which he _

_stroked before pulling her face to his. Their lips met in the darkness and White forgot about her worries and the battle, it was _

_only she and Black._

**(Normal POV w/ OC's)**

"When is the next train supposed to arrive." Said a girl with long red hair. Her blue eyes pierced her companion who had long

gotten used to her impatience. Both teens were stationed in Pallet Town in Kanto. "About 9am tomorrow," he chuckled, "try

not to jump out of your skin." "Argh, why do we have to wait," she complained, drawing the brunette boy's knife and turning

it around in her hand. She then began tossing it into the air and catching the hilt. "Careful now, Allison, we don't want you

getting hurt, do we?" said the boy frowning. His green eyes shown almost as brightly as hers and his lightly tanned skin

complimented her paleness. Both had an athletic build and while Allison's red hair grew to around her lower back the boys was

brown and swept to the side making his hair sometimes fall in his face. "Relax, Chris, you think I can't control this little

thing?" but just as she said that the knife slipped from her hands in an awkward throw, its razor sharp blade about to slice her

hand. Allison's eyes widened but just before the knife hit her hand Chris's shot out and grabbed the hilt. The blade was just

centimeters away from her hand, ready to drawn blood. Allison giggled and Chris frowned. "This isn't a game, Allison, our lives

are on the line here." She giggled again at his angry face. "Yeah, whatever. We're all going to end up dead anyway." Chris

sheathed his knife and grabbed her hands, "You don't understand, Allison, I can't lose you again." The hurt in his voice was

evident and Allison immediately felt bad. "Well we should get some sleep," Chris nodded his head in agreement and grabbed

her by her waist, bringing them down on the bed. Allison giggled as he crawled on top of her and kissed her forehead. "Yeah,

we have a train to raid tomorrow, better get ready."

AN: Whoo well I know there's a lot going on but it'll all start to make sense in the next chapter. So far we have White, mystery guy, Black, OC 1 Allison, and OC 2 Chris. Review please because this is my first fanfic and your feedback would be greatly appreciated. Should I continue this?

Love you all, MC


End file.
